fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/Creative Creations Inc.
Welcome to the home page for Creative Creations Inc.'s presentations, held by me, ! First, I'll start off by talking to you about the future of ''The Rise of Darkness series, then I'll talk about '''Super Mario: Puzzle Quest', which, obviously, is a puzzle-based game. I'll reveal some more information about New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy 2, and then tell you about one game I am very excited to present, Wario World 2: The Treasure Thief! Afterwards, I will reveal more information about the Rhythm Race series and its first game, and then I'll finally end it by talking about Super Mario 3DS: A New Adventure. Also, have you noticed a pattern in most of these games? If not, here's the pattern. Other than Rhythm Race and Super Mario: Puzzle Quest, all of the other presentations focus on, or are sequels to its previous game. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for Creative Creations Inc.'s first Fanten Expo conference! ---- Table of Contents 1. The Future of The Rise of Darkness series 2. Super Mario: Puzzle Quest 3. New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy 2 4. Wario World 2: The Treasure Thief 5. Rhythm Race 6. Super Mario 3DS: A New Adventure ---- The Future of The Rise of Darkness series Now, I'm going to discuss some things about The Rise of Darkness 2: A New Legend, as well as a few things about the other installments. In TRoD2, you know that a new character named Zach will appear, along with a new antagonist. This antagonist plans to capture Zach and use something that he possesses to revive The Darkness. Hayden, Aiden, and Shine must protect Zach and prevent this villain from summoning The Darkness. Unfortunately, it won't be an easy task, because the villain has an ancient item, known as the Cursed Badge. It gives the wearer dark and evil powers, but it changes the mind. The villain can control the power of this badge, but if it falls into the hands of one who cannot control its power... I would like to tell you more about TRoD2, but I want to show you some more things involving the other installments. In the third installment in the TRoD series will feature a new, recurring character, who may be decided by you, the reader! But we will have to wait for that time to come. It is also planned to have TRoD3 delve deep into Shine's unknown past and the true story behind The Darkness. There is currently no plot or any details for TRoD4; however, TRoD5 is the final installment in the series and will have a very serious mood throughout the game. ---- Super Mario: Puzzle Quest Coming Soon! ---- New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy 2 Coming Soon! ---- Wario World 2: The Treasure Thief In Wario World 2: The Treasure Thief, Wario is simply walking through Toad Town, most likely on his way to look for more treasure, when he hears something odd. It turns out a Toad is actually yelling for help. A small figure with a giant bag over its shoulder is seen running off into the distance. The Toad exclaims that the mysterious thief stole all of his coins. When Wario hears this, he perks up. Mario and Luigi appear, ready to help, but Wario charges forward and knocks the two down on his way chasing down the mysterious thief. That is the game's main story. This thief, like Wario, just can't get enough money. The mysterious thief is seeking out a grand treasure, but what trouble will this robbing figure cause? It's only focusing on the money, because it doesn't know the true power of the treasure. Since this game is also about collecting treasure, the Gold Flower and other items from New Super Mario Bros. 2 will reappear, but they won't appear in-game as often. There are some thieving characters who will reapper in this game, such as Nabbit and Popple. Since this game is a sequel to Wario World, it will have similar gameplay elements. It will also have some gameplay elements from the 3D Mario games. Waluigi will also appear in the game, assisting Wario as the second player. Although Mario and Luigi only make a small appearance in the game's intro, they will still appear in the game's multiplayer mode as the third and fourth players. There are three different modes that you can play Locally, Online, or with Friends. One mode is called "Treasure Nabber," where, as the title implies, you have to collect as much treasure as possible before time runs out. The player with the most treasure wins the round. You can attack other players to steal their gold. Another mode is called "Thief Tackle," where you and the three other players race to capture a Nabbit running off with a prize that can assist you in the next round. The last mode is called "Cash Dash," where a cannon shoots one player at a time across a stage, where they have to collect as many coins as possible, while trying to survive, similar to the cannon levels in New Super Mario Bros. 2. This was fun, but that concludes the session for Wario World 2: The Treasure Thief! ---- Rhythm Race Coming Soon! ---- Super Mario 3DS: A New Adventure Coming Soon! ---- I hope you enjoyed all of the presentations! ~ Category:Fantendo World '13